Winter Norith
Some call her a Gray Jedi now, while other’s don’t know what to refer to her as. Benson is still at large and Winter now travels the galaxy. Only stopping to help when her conscience won’t let her run away. Her weakness always seemed to be anything involving children, she was unable to see a child in pain or hurting in some way and not attempt to help them. Early Life Winter Seki was born to Astrid and Marcus Seki, she was raised modestly on Deyer, she loved playing in the water of the lakes that surrounded their small town. She was taught early on stories about the great wars and all about the Jedi and Sith orders, seeing how her parents originally hailed from Coruscant. As she got older, she couldn’t help her childish wish to someday become a great Jedi Master and help save people. A friend of her father’s came through when she was ten years old and spent a week with them. He explained to her how she was force sensitive and that a long time ago he had been a part of the Jedi Order and he offered to make her his apprentice, which she accepted. Rebellion and Marriage She was thirteen years old when Imperial stormtroopers invaded her homeworld to round the inhabitants up and imprison them. Her parents were both incarcerated and taken to a spice mine; sentenced to hard labor. They died within a few months, unable to withstand the harsh conditions. This fueled Winter to press on in her training and to honor their memory and make them the woman she would turn out to be. Her Master went about helping the Rebel Alliance where he could and Winter participated in numerous battles where she proved her abilities. During this time she met Benson Norith, another force-sensitive her Master took under his wing after his former Master had fallen in battle. Benson Norith was a bad boy through and through, walking along that fine line that separated the light from the dark without really crossing over. At first, as a traditionalist, she didn’t really like him and Benson continued making decisions that could be taken wrong. But eventually, the more time Winter spent with Benson the more she began realizing he wasn’t so bad, instead she found herself desiring to be close to him. She was fifteen years old when they two of them got married and she became Winter Norith. Within a year she had a baby boy, Rip Norith. Her family was her entire world, she was proud of the fact she helped keep them safe. Jedi Master and Divorce She was given the rank of Jedi Master shortly after the defeat of the Emperor. Her husband wasn’t made a Master due to his tendency to resort to such extreme measures on missions. Winter soon quickly realized that the Sith might not be completely destroyed as she watched her husband's battle with the dark side until he finally succumbed to the anger and the pain. She tried her hardest to keep him in the Jedi way but it was a lost cause, and so she ended up filing for divorce and moving herself and their son as far away as she could get. She never once thought of going to the dark side but she found herself unable to process the idea of maybe one day having to kill a man she still loved. The decision was made for her as her new home came under attack by her own husband. A fierce and grueling battle began as he attempted to persuade her to come with him. In the midst of battle, their son who was just a few years old wandered in and ran to his father who he hadn’t seen in so long and he was struck down by accident. A fatal and heart wrenching casualty in a fight Winter had never even wanted to have to begin with. Benson ran off, leaving Winter with the body of their child. Her heart was full of rage, anger, and betrayal but she could still feel love, loyalty and compassion. A conflict of the heart left her with the decision to abandon the Jedi way. She couldn’t bring herself to believe in the one thing that gave her life meaning could cause this much heartache and pain. Category:Character Category:Jedi